scarlett wings
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: yugi is the only angel in heaven that has scarlett colored wings, so instead of being watched he's falling in love with Yami Phantom, the king of demons himself, how can something so pure fall for somthing so dark?
1. Chapter 1

DH- I really have to many stories

Atem- no no your good

Shade- lies!

Marik- you really need to finish some of your stories

Malik- some of us want to know more about them

DH- I have one or two complete

DSSA- yeah we know

DH- you know I might finish this and Run Devil Run anyway on with chapter one!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi Mutou stood at Ra's gates waiting for him to open the door. As the huge gates opened Yugi walked in.

Ra sat on his throne. Yugi walked in carefully, Knowing his heart was the purest here in heaven there was one problem.

Yugi's angel wings were a beautiful scarlett color, he never understood why, his irsis were a bright voilet coloring.

Slowly Yugi stood in frotn of Ra, "Yes lord Ra?" he asked. His voice was always petal soft, made many female angels swoon over it.

"Yugi Mutou you are the purest of angel know to man-kind but there is a problem, your scarlett wings have confused the other gods, so your mission now is you being watched" Ra said

Yugi held his breath

"Now he's not your friend, but he has agreed to watch over you" Ra countied making Yugi stared, "His name is Yami Phantom" he said making Yugi flich. Yami Phantom, the king of demons himself. Yami Phantom was well know by the way he treated his people, slaves, and his councilmembers, never would Yugi geuss him out of all people agreed to watch over him.

"Yugi Mutou you leave at dawn tonight" Ra said before sending Yugi away.

-hours later-

"Yugi you cant go to hell!" Tea exclaimed as Ra waited by the gates of heaven with Yugi by side.

"Its not my choice Tea and Im sorry for this but because of my wing color I can not stay here" Yugi said and turned to leave.

As Yugi left the gates, a very large black mass stood in front of him. "You must be Yugi Mutou the one with crimson wings right?" a rich bareitoned voice flowed out making Yugi choke out his words

"Uh- Y-yeah I-Im Y-yugi" he blushed and looked down at the cloud floor, the black mass laughed which was rich sounding, "Im Yami Phantom, King of the Demons, Ruler of the Shadows, I agreed to watched you, and must I say your beautiful for an angel" Yami said making Yugi blush, "T-t-thank y-you Ya-yami" he stuttered blushing another red.

"Now come along little one lets head home" Yami said reaching a pale white hand out for Yugi to take. Scared as he was, Yugi grasped the hand that would take him away from his home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DH- Yes?

Yami- HELL YES BEST INTORDUCTION EVER!

Atem- Ruler of Shadows nice touch

Yugi- should I run?

DSSA- no it was a nice start

DH- I know! XD so happy!

Shade- Yami less chreeing more evil, dark, and shadowy for the story

Yami- bite my shinny metal ass

Shade- it doesnt look so shinny

Yami- shinnier then yours!

DH- hey I dont pay you to chat!

Atem- you dont pay us at all!

DH- becuase you talk!

Marik- of shut it all of you!

Ryou- hey readers! if you like this you know that little review button click on that and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

DH- chapter 2!

Shade- why this doesnt surprise me?

DSSA- hey at least she's keeping her promise to finish this!

Atem- DSSA has a point!

Yami- *happy dancing*

DSSA- whats going on with him?

Shade- he's happy that he had a cool intro in chapter one

DH- and this is why we dont have nice things

Bakura- hey! is everyone going to be in this story?!

DH- yes Bakura

Bakura- finally!

Atem- oh for the love of Ra shut up fluffy!

Yami- *still happy dancing*

DH- now lets start the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami sat upon his Egyptian throne, boredom crossing his face. Seth holder of the millenneium rod was reading aloud the reports of the day,

Yami sighed and ran his hand in his hair, which soothed him a little bit, but his crimson eye were locked on Yugi who busied himself with writting in a jounrel, which Yami gave him his 1st week here in the place.

Yami studied how Yugi blushed every time he looked at him. Sighing Yami placed a hand under his chin, "King Yami?" Seth asked making Yami look up, "yes cusin?" Seth pointed at Yugi who was getting boomed with questions, but the one question that stood out was, "are you King Yami's lover?" Yugi blushed,

Yami leaned in to hear, "I-I dont know, he maybe has a lover but its not me I can tell you that" Yugi was at least blushing ten different reds.

Yami tensed, [a lover? were did Yugi get that idea that I had one?] he looked back at the crowd around Yugi,

finally having enough of this, Yami quickly stood up and grabbed Yugi, "Sorry but Yugi has a lot to work on today" Yami said as he dragged Yugi away, "King Yami!" Yugi said as he was dragged off.

"Yugi where in the world did you think I had a lover?" Yami asked making Yugi frown, "I just guessed that you had one already" he said making Yami tense again, "Since when?!" he exclaimed, Yugi bit his lower lip, "since my first week here" he said,

Yami stared at him, "Yugi I dont have a lover" Yugi nibbled his lip, "well how was suposs to know! I havent even seen your face yet!" Yugi covered his mouth, Yami stood in shock, "Im sorry King Yami" he said and Yami sighed.

"No Yugi Im sorry, I didnt know" Yami said grabbing the hood of the black robe, "but promise me you wont run away" he asked making Yugi nod.

As Yami ripped off the robe Yugi gasped, "King Yami you look like me!" Yugi said making Yami nodded, Yugi ran up and touched Yami's face.

Yami looked almost like Yugi but more mature, sharper eyes, sharper features. Yugi swooned.

"Yugi, Yugi?" Yami said waving his hand in front of Yugi's face, "Ah? Yes?" Yugi said making Yami wear a face of confustion. "Yugi you okay?" he asked, "Yeah I guess I was swooning, you think that a guy could do that" Yugi smiled and winked at Yami who blushed softly, "Um whats this swooning?" he asked and Yugi giggled, "what did you do when you see someone really handsome or pretty?" he asked making Yami think for a moment, "you sit there and stare blankly just thinking about them?" he said and Yugi nodded, "Yes thats swooning" Yami stared, [really so Yugi was swooning over me?] ith a shurg of his shoulders Yami and Yugi walked towards their rooms.

-a week later-

Yugi wasnt surprised at all, a huge crowd of girls were here waiting for King Yami to marry one of them, Yugi chuckled darkly, [thats what I get for falling for my watcher] he thought walking back towards his room, which was by Yami's.

Yugi stopped at the sound of yelling, "Seth, Joey, Seto, and Jono I dont care! I love Yugi I cant marry a women if Im in love with him!" Yami's voice yelled, Yugi gasped, [okay Im sure I wasnt suposs to here that] he thought as more yelling and something breaking sounded from the room, Yugi quickly ran inside his room, [I could I have been so blind! he likes me too but Im going to be an ark angel as the new year comes around, I cant be here any longer I have only a year left!] Yugi cluchted his head in pain

[I love him I love him oh Ra I love him!] he thought over and over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DH- yes?

Shade- so I have been wondering who will tell who

Atem- I have a few ideas for you

DH- please you guys this is important to me

DSSA- we know and its summer so your okay until school starts back

DH- really now, but Im moving to another house!

DSSA- dont worry

Atem- you guys are crazy

DH- not as crazy aas Marik and Bakura adding Malik

Malik- hey now Im not that crazy

Marik- you so are

Bakura- please review!

DH- please if you do I'll chase someone with a stick! :D


	3. Chapter 3

DH- *happy dancing with Yami*

Shade- now why are you dancing

DH- its chapter 3 already and my birthday is in 5 days

Atem- yeah thats right your birthday is June 3rd right

DH- yep! :D *happy dancing with Yami*

DSSA- but why is Yami dancing?

DH- his, Yugi's, Atem's, and Pharaoh's birthday is June 4th

DSSA- makes sense

Atem- I feel like I should happy dance too

DH- well sense we're all dancing lets start this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi stood quitely in his room, waiting for someone to be called out as King Yami's lover, but as he was Joey and Jono walked in his room, "hey Yug" Joey said in a brooklyn accent

Yugi waved, Jono walked up to him, "Yugi whats the matter?" he asked normally from Joey's voice, Yugi looked up at him with saddness crossing his pale features, "I have one more year here with you guys, then I wont ever return" he said then turned towards the window, "The worst part is I'll never tell him I love him" Yugi said

The words stabbed Joey and Jono hard, after all this angel was their friend, "Yugi what will happen to you if you go?" Jono asked, Yugi smiled at them, "Well after I hear who King Yami's lover will be I'll tell you" Yugi said

"And once again Yami Phantom King of Demons and Ruler of Shadows will not take on a lover this year or the next" Seth's voice boomed out making Yugi's heart race with hope but it quickly died, [Im leaving this year, theres no chance] Yugi sighed softly, as Joey and Jono hugged their smaller friend

Yugi smiled loving that he had good friends in under 6 weeks, "You guys are the best" Yugi whispered making his friends laugh

-a few weeks later-

Yugi was careful to advoid King Yami, walking the other way instead of following Yami, even tried locking himself in his room, which then Joey kicked down with who by his side? Yami thats who

"Yugi? can I talk to you?" Seth asked making Yugi nodded and break apart from Jono, "Yeah Seth?" he asked and Seth glared, "you and Yami are like love sick puppies" he snarled, "Tell him you love him already! he gets weaker and weaker by the day not knowing you love him back" he spat, "King Yami needs to know Im leaving soon and that it could never happen" Yugi protested

"I thought that to until Yami coughed this morning, which he never has done before! not even to clear his throat, I asked Isis to look at him and she said its because he cant cure his broken heart" Seth looked Yugi dead in the eye, "You have to tell him or he will died from a broken heart!"

Yugi swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, never could he tell but he could make promises, "Fine were is he?" Yugi asked and Seth pointed the way towards the Game room. Yugi thanked him and darted that way

As Yugi pushed the doors open, what he saw ripped him apart, and angered him more then he could say, Princess Tea Anzu was pushing King Yami down and pressing him against her chest, "Please Yami make me your queen" she said huskly in a voice Yugi thought she was trying to be sexy

"Princess Tea get off of me!" Yami yelled, Yugi ran towards them, and what he did surprised him

He had punched the shit out of the Princess, well oops.

"Yugi?" Yami asked in confustion as Tea picked herself off the ground, "You'll pay for that you brat" she hissed, Yugi made a fist again, "Bitch I know Im a angel but no one fucks with Yami" he snarled, which scared Yami lot. Tea hissed, "Im a princess Im aloud to please my king in ways you cant angel" Yugi chuckled darkly, "You have no idea how evil I can really be do you?" he asked

"Tea I dont care if you are a princess no one touchs Yami at all" he said Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Princess Tea I think its time for you to go" he told her and Tea ran out the doors

"Jezze Yugi you punched her!" Yami exclaimed, Yugi stared at him, "I didnt like the way she was touching you" he said softly, Yami smiled, "Oh Yugi I love you too" he said giving Yugi a hug, who was smiling like crazy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DH- its the eye of the tiger its the thrill of the fight rising up to chanellge!

Atem- why is she singing Eye of the Tiger?

DSSA- happy she finish chapter 3

Atem- Oh makes sense

Yami- its the eye of the tiger its the thrill of the fight rising up to the chanellge of our revils and the last born survior stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger!

Atem- and now he's singing

Shade- hey at least they can sing

Atem- point there

DH- I dont know who but I'll chase someone with a stick soon

Atem- oh Ra no, please review!

DSSA- please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DH- who knew?

Shade- who knew what?

Atem- she has two completed stories

Shade- oh makes sense now

Yami- *still dancing*

Yugi- he's never gonna stop because you gave him that intro

DH- whats even funnier is that when I update I'll have at least 5 completed stories

DSSA- oh lord its a miricle

DH- shut up!

Marik- well its surprising!

DH- well I still have this chapter and the other 6 to do

Atem- but its getting done tonight

DH- I'll stay up all night if needed

Yami- *still dancing* lets start the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-about 3 months later-

Yami and Yugi spent very minute together knowing Yugi's time was coming to a end, "Yami what will you do with me gone?" Yugi asked that morning as the two got up for the day, "Yugi I love you enough to know that I have to let you go, but I will give you this" Yami handed Yugi and ring, it was small with one little jewl that was Yami's eye coloring, "I love it" Yugi said placing it on his left ring fingure, "it fits" he cheered, Yami smiled, "I cant wait for my dreams to come true" he whispered to himself

Yugi showered and dressed for the day but as he was walking out Ra stopped him, "Ra?" he asked, Ra smiled, "Yugi you've grown much" he commented, Yugi sweatdropped, he had only grown an inch, "is there something you need lord Ra?" Yugi asked and Ra smiled once more, "you love him dont you?" he said Yugi nodded, "Yeah" Yugi said staring at the ring

"Then I ask for you to stay" Ra said, Yugi wore a face of confustion, "but Ra I cant Im going to be an ark angel soon" Yugi said and Ra shook his head, "no now your going to be King Yami's lover and husbin" Yugi smiled, "Thank you Ra" he said Ra grinned, "Yami needed someone pure of heart, and your still pure so it works"

Yugi dashed out of the room into Yami's arms, "Yugi? Aibou is something worng?" he asked, Yugi kissed Yami long and hard, "I fucking love you" he said hugging Yami more, "Um? I love you to but tell me why you ran out of the room" he asked and Yugi nodded, "Yami we can still be toghter, Im staying as your lover, and soon as your husbin" Yugi said and Yami felt like crying, "your not playing with me?" Yami asked Ra stepped out of the room, "Im afarid not King Yami he's all yours" he said making Yami pick Yugi up and spin him around, "I love you!" he said placing a very dizzy Yugi on the ground, "Love you too Yami" Yugi said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DH- I think I should leave it like that and in the second one I should put in some type of war

Shade- but its only 4 chapters long!

Atem- hey its good! and she still has Run Devil Run to finish!

DH- thank you Atem now I leave it to the readers

DSSA- please for the love of Ra please review!

Bakura- I cant take all this stick and spoon chasing so please review!


End file.
